ESCUADRON WOLF GO, GO, GO
by xanderfiles
Summary: el escuadron wolf el mejor equipo tratándose de los counter viven una peligrosa misión para rescatar a los rehenes y vivir para contarlo sobrevivirán o morirán, primer fic de CS, descubranlo en este fic


**ESCUADRON WOLF GO, GO, GO**

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí les traigo este fic que no estoy muy seguro si será un one-shot o una donde subiré chapters de a poco, pero a diferencia de mis otros fics este no será de south park sino de COUNTER STRIKE para variar un poco y para los que no conocen el juego sigan los siguientes pasos**

**1-ve a la escuela y busca una pelota y un poster**

**2-subete al poster colgándote de la camisa**

**3-toma la pelota golpéate con ella y di "soy un soquete y merezco castigo" **

**Es broma XD solo búscalo por internet ya que de seguro no entenderás muchas cosas D: y por cierto esto va dedicado al escuadrón Wolf (yo junto a otros tres hicimos un clan donde jugamos juegos, combatimos contra otros clanes, etc) sin nada más que decir los dejo con el fic.**

En un tipo de empresa iba un grupo de 8 jóvenes pero traían trajes diferentes que los diferenciaba llegando a un tipo de sala donde aparecía una puerta con el nombre grabado de DIRECTOR donde una mujer que estaba afuera entro rápidamente para luego salir y decirle a los ocho que ya podían pasar pero solo los lideres a lo cual solo dos entraron y cuando pasaron la puerta se veía en el escritorio una placa con el nombre de Wallace breen

-por fin llegaron aquí tengo la misión- dijo Wallace un adulto pero ya algo viejo con pelo canoso con un traje fino de color marrón claro, mientras sacaba una carpeta

-y cual escuadrón la va a hacer- dijo uno de los dos

-aun no me decido y por eso los llame, tu cual lado elijes- dijo eso mientras sacaba una moneda de su bolsillo

-cara- dijo uno de los dos mientras esperaba a ver el resultado y el otro se puso una mano en la frente

-es enserio- dijo el que se habia puesto la mano en la frente

-sí, sus equipos están muy igualados así que hay que ver quien tiene más suerte- dijo breen usando la lógica pero hiso que el otro soltara un suspiro, para luego lanzar la moneda y cuando cayó la miro

-cara el escuadrón Wolf se pondrá a cargo de la misión- dijo mientras soltaba una sonrisa mientras miraba a uno de los dos

-SI en tu cara- dijo el líder del escuadrón Wolf mientras se paraba de su silla y apuntaba con su dedo al otro

-tranquilízate xander, toma esta es la misión- dijo una vez más breen mientras sostenía la carpeta a la cual le puso una hoja extra a la carpeta y se la daba al líder del escuadrón Wolf

-veamos que me toca- dijo xander mientras abría la carpeta y se enfocaba en leer lo de adentro lo cual decía

**OPERACIÓN MILITIA**

**Un grupo de terroristas a secuestrado a cuatro personas dos de familia de alto nivel económico y social y los otros dos son personajes políticos importantes, la misión consiste en salvar a los rehenes y eliminar a los terroristas si es necesario, la misión se llevara a cabo en una granja lo suficientemente grande para más de veinte terroristas aumentando el nivel de peligro, la recompensa será de 30.000.000 para cada miembro del escuadrón que se hará cargo de esta misión se les brindara las armas que pida y los llevara un auto blindado cuando logren completar la misión llamen por comunicador y el auto vendrá por ustedes, suerte. **

**ESCUADRON WOLF**

**Es un equipo de la facción COUNTER que contiene a cuatro integrantes cada uno de diferentes clases de la facción han cumplido con éxito casi todas las misiones que han llevado a cabo y se ha visto que han formado una rivalidad con el ESCUADRON FALCON que a diferencia de estos es un grupo de la facción COMBINE **

**INTEGRANTES**

**Apodo: xander**

**Nombre real: CLASIFICADO A PETICION DE EL**

**Clase: SAS**

**Facción: COUNTER**

**Especialidad: rifles de asalto**

**Arma primaria favorita: M4A1 Arma secundaria favorita: P228**

**Traje: las diferencias de los trajes normales son que la parte de tela azul es gris, a diferencia de muchos SAS él tiene la capucha de su traje puesta y en el brazo derecho tiene una banda con la cara de un lobo y debajo de ella dice SAS.**

**Apodo: nacho**

**Nombre real: CLASIFICADO A PETICION DE EL**

**Clase: Urban**

**Facción: COUNTER**

**Especialidad: SMG**

**Arma primaria favorita: UMP45 Arma secundaria favorita: USP**

**Traje: los visores de la máscara antigás no son transparentes son oscuros, su traje en vez de ser color verde claro ahora es gris claro, la banda de su brazo también tiene la cara de un lobo y debajo dice URBAN y su visor es oscuro**

**Apodo: mauro**

**Nombre real: CLASIFICADO A PETICION DE EL**

**Clase: GSG9**

**Facción: COUNTER**

**Especialidad: escopetas**

**Arma primaria favorita: XM1014 Arma secundaria favorita: Desert Eagle**

**Traje: a diferencia de los trajes normales de los gsg9 el casco de él tiene visor movible oscuro, su casco tiene color de camuflaje gris y blanco, su color de traje es azul oscuro también tiene la banda de cara de lobo con el nombre de GSG9**

**Apodo: Razor**

**Nombre real: CLASIFICADO A PETICION DE EL**

**Clase: GING**

**Facción: COUNTER**

**Especialidad: rifles de precisión**

**Arma primaria favorita: AWP Arma secundaria favorita: five seven**

**Traje: las diferencias de sus trajes son el visor de su traje es oscuro, y la parte azul de su traje es gris y tiene la banda pero con la palabra GING**

**Lo raro de este escuadrón es que no ha revelado su cara ni su nombre lo mismo pasa con el ESCUADRON FALCON y es el escuadrón represantivo de los COUNTER lo mismo pasa con el ESCUADRON FALCON.**

-aun no puedo creer que él se lleve la misión- dijo el líder del escuadrón falcón con tono de voz algo decepcionado y triste

-tranquilo shock, te juro que regresare vivo- dijo xander mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del combine para luego salir de la habitación riéndose

-UGH- bufo el molesto líder de su escuadrón

Cuando xander salió de la habitación se encontró con los miembros de su equipo discutiendo con los otros

-equipo tenemos la misión- dijo xander mientras alzaba la carpeta y cuando todos vieron eso unos de forma positiva y otros de negativa aunque es muy obvio quienes

-tranquilos les contaremos como nos fue- dijo nacho en tono de burla a lo cual después de eso los cuatro wolfs

**UN RATO MÁS TARDE**

-ya quiero disparar esta preciosura- dijo mauro mientras miraba su xm1014 ilusionado

-menos mal esta vez nos trajeron no como la otra vez- dijo xander sarcástico y eso hiso que los tres soltaran risas

-verdad aunque tienes que admitir fue gracioso- dijo nacho aguantándose las risas

**FLASHBACK**

-seguro que aquí es, parece muy normal para ser un laboratorio de metanfetamina- dijo xander con su m4 en sus manos apoyándose en la puerta de la casa

-si aquí es, además nadie sospecharía de una casa tan "normal"- dijo nacho mientras miraba su localizador

-a las tres uno, dos y TRES- casi grito xander para dale una patada a la puerta rompiéndola haciendo que cayera al piso

-LAS MANOS ARRIBA- grito xander que ya estaba dentro y apuntaba con su m4 esperando ver un laboratorio de droga

-quienes son ustedes- dijo otro hombre que al parecer estaba sentado en un sofá desnudo con una sábana que cubría su entrepierna haciendo quien sabe qué, pero cuando vieron eso los cuatro casi les salen sus ojos de la impresión

-disculpe señor nos equivocamos de casa- dijo xander que parecía que iba a estallar de la risa para luego irse junto a sus compañeros y cuando salieron

-JAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAA- los cuatro se estaban riendo pero a carcajadas tanto que se cayeron al suelo tirando sus armas **(no les recuerda a algún juego XD)**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**-**si fue divertido- dijo el de máscara antigás riéndose también pero el auto paro llamando la atención de los cuatro

-hasta aquí llegue llámenme cuando completen la misión- dijo el que conducía el auto que tenía un traje parecido a un URBAN y de ahí los cuatro se bajaron del auto con sus armas favoritas y el auto blindado se fue de donde vino dejándolos

-de acuerdo chicos como lo planeamos- dijo xander mientras se acercaba a Razor y nacho a mauro

-recuerden si necesitan ayuda nos pueden llamar por el comunicador- dijo Razor señalando un artefacto que todos tenían abajo del hombro izquierdo

-igual ustedes- dijo mauro a lo cual los dos grupos de dos se fueron por diferentes caminos uno que iba por un pequeño riachuelo y otro por una estructura de madera, el grupo de xander iba por el camino del riachuelo con mucho cuidado ya que es más expuesto que el otro pero de pronto vieron que un terrorista de clase guerrilla caminaba de izquierda a derecha asegurando la salida del pequeño túnel pero por suerte Razor tenía el AWP que es un rifle de precisión apuntándole rápidamente para que no lo viera dándole de lleno a la cabeza cayendo al piso

-buen tiro- dijo xander viendo el cadáver que tenía una gran mancha de sangre con un agujero entre las cejas junto a un pequeño charco de sangre en el piso

-siempre- dijo Razor arrogantemente mientras miraba las uñas de su mano de forma presumida

Xander iba a objetar pero una ráfaga de tiros salió de donde estaba el cadáver mostrando otro guerrilla disparando con una ak-47 que al parecer era dos pero como estaba algo lejos pudieran echarse al piso cubriéndose con la pared de piedra

-rayos- exclamo Razor molesto por lo ocurrido

-espero que le guste el flash- dijo xander mientras tomaba una granada de flash le quitaba el gatillos y después lanzarla dejando expuesto su brazo durante unos momentos cegando al terrorista para luego acercársele de un manotazo haciendo que tirara su arma para luego darle una patada en el estómago tirándolo al piso pero vio que el terrorista abrió sus ojos demostrando que habia recuperado la vista pero le puso el pie en el pecho para luego apuntarle con su p228

-¡no espera! Por favor solo quería dinero- dijo el terrorista asustando suplicándole al SAS que no le disparara

-debiste pensarlo antes- dijo xander para luego dispararle en toda la cabeza dejando un gran manchón de sangre en el piso y ensuciándose un poco con ella

-entremos ahí deben estar los rehenes- dijo Razor apuntando a la casa que estaba al lado

Enfocándonos en otro lugar nacho y mauro ya se habían encontrado con un par de terroristas pero esos eran Phoenix pero lograron acabar con ellos pero se veían algo manchados de sangre

-valla menos mal que mi escopeta es automática- dijo mauro algo feliz ya que cuando cruzaron la estructura se vieron con dos de cerca literalmente al frente ya que si hubiera sido una de disparar y recargar estarían muertos

-aunq- nacho no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un terrorista también Phoenix le habia disparado con una glock rozándolo cortando una parte del traje

-HIJO DE PERRA- dijo nacho furioso mientras le apunto para luego dispararle con su UMP45 para luego ir a cubrirse detrás de un árbol el terrorista también lo hizo pero les lanzó una granada no matándolos pero si hizo que se cayeran unos cuantos metros por el piso y luego darse la vuelta para ir atrás de otro árbol pero el terrorista intento dispararle pero mauro que seguía en el piso le disparo en la mano haciendo que gritara y se le cayera la arma y en eso aprovecho nacho para darle toda una ráfaga de balas en el pecho matándolo

-mira entremos a esa casa tal vez estén ahí- dijo mauro señalando la misma casa que habia señalado Razor

Los dos iban a entrar por la parte trasera de la casa vieron a un terrorista que estaba de espalda a lo cual mauro se acercó rápidamente pero sin hacer mucho ruido lo tomo de la cabeza poniendo su mano en su boca para luego sacar rápidamente su cuchillo que todos los counter tienen y enterrárselo en el cuello matándolo para luego dejarlo caer y sacar el cuchillo del cuello del terrorista y guardarlo en su funda, y cuando entraron pudieron ver que habían tres terroristas en el suelo muertos pero vieron a xander y Razor se alegraron al ver que seguían vivos y lo mismo pasaba con ellos

-bien, todos estamos vivos veamos donde están los rehenes e irnos de aquí- dijo ansiosamente xander para luego subir la escalera junto a los otros tres pero en la parte de arriba sé que do mirando una habitación donde habia una ak-47 en una mesa junto a una glock pero holló los gritos de sus compañeros que vio estaban en el piso tallándose los ojos y luego vio que habia un terrorista pero él era un leet parecía que habia lanzado una granada de flash para luego sacar un cuchillo y cuando xander vio eso tiro su m4 al piso y sacar su cuchillo también

-veamos de que estas hecho soldadito- dijo el leet para luego acercársele y tratar de tajarlo pero xander lo esquivo para luego darle una patada en el estómago haciendo que retrocediera y luego le dio un golpe con el puño izquierdo en toda la cara haciendo que volteara y cortarlo un poco en la espalda

-eso es todo- dijo xander con tono de superioridad enojando aún más al terrorista

Luego el terrorista intento acuchillarlo pero xander detuvo el ataque usando el cuchillo y empujarlo con la mano para hacerle otra herida en el pecho de él y luego intento darle una patada pero el leet se la sostuvo y cortando un poco la rodilla cayó al suelo pero rápidamente dio una vuelta esquivando la cuchillada que le iba a dar el leet pero usando su pierna le hizo una zancadilla haciendo que cayera al piso y rápidamente le clavó el cuchillo en el pecho del leet acabando con la vida del terrorista

-nada mal para un soldadito eh- dijo xander levantándose diciendo eso con tono burlón

**UN RATO MÁS TARDE**

**-**y así acabe con el- dijo xander que al parecer les habia contado como habia peleado contra ese terrorista

-pagaría por ver eso- dijo mauro algo molesto por haberse perdido eso

-lo bueno es que pudimos rescatar a los rehenes- dijo nacho señalando que atrás de ellos habia otro auto blindado pero este llevaba a los rehenes

-no puedo esperar a presumirle esto a shock- dijo Razor ansioso y eso hiso soltaran algunas risas

**TERMINADO**

**Espera que les haya gustado especialmente a ustedes nacho, mauro y Razor enserio son tan flojos para no crearse una cuenta y dejarme reviews :( pero al menos sé que lo leyeron :), otra cosa es que tal vez suba más capítulos de esto pero creo que sería pocas veces y también suba algún capitulo pero del ESCUADRON FALCON D:**

**Y por cierto de seguro algunos notaron que puse algunas cosas de half life y pensaba ponerlo como crossover pero solo aparece al principio entonces mejor no, creo que este es el fic mas largo que he escrito y por cierto no voy a dejar los fics de south park de lado ya que esos son mi mayor prioridad estos solo los hare de vez en cuando, recuerden dejar reviews ya que cuando no lo hacen se me resta un año de vida, sin nada más que decir me despido. **


End file.
